


Full

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Galra Keith (Voltron), I got tired and wrote porn, Knotting, Lance and Keith are in their late 20s, Light BDSM, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oops, Oviposition, PWP that turned into a one-shot plot??? ?, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Lance (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith's Galra genes imbued him with some anatomical features that make Lance feel good in all the right places.





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively named: 'Alien Peen Makes Lancey-Lance Keen'
> 
> ((whOOPS I WROTE >3K WORDS OF GAY ALIEN PORN  
> SORRY MOM))

Lance dug his heels into the mattress as Keith laved at his neck, panting and moaning as he tugged at the hem of his shirt.

 

“So impatient,” he chuckled, tilting his jaw upward as he helped his boyfriend remove it, running his fingers through Keith’s hair as he returned to ravage the tender skin on his collarbone. Lance yelped as he nipped, hard enough to leave an indentation on his flawless skin, but the sensation ebbed away as he covered it with kisses, swirling his tongue down, down, down to circle a pert nipple.

 

“Ahhnh, mmmnh, yeah, babe—oh, oh my _god, Keith_ —“

 

Keith had grabbed his other nipple between his fingers and given it a sharp twist, pebbling the sensitive nub as he continued to work the other with his mouth, tugging and pulling and sucking until Lance’s fingers twisted in the sheets and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, the combination of the sensations going straight to the apex of his legs.

 

He thrust his hips upward, his confined growth brushing against Keith’s toned stomach for but a moment until Keith bore down, pinning Lance against the bed with one hand as he continued to fondle his nipple with the other, drawing out short and breathy sounds as the taller boy writhed beneath him.

 

“How far do you want to go tonight?” he murmured, grinding lightly against Lance’s crotch. “I’m gravid.”

 

“Fuck, _yes_ ,” Lance whimpered, struggling in the other boy’s grip. “Take me to o-orange—take me, fill me, stuff me, _please_ —“

 

Keith smirked, kissing him long and hard. “Okay, babe. Safe word?”

 

“B-bayard.”

 

Keith snorted an ‘okay,’ sucking a hickey into Lance’s collarbone. When he emerged for air a moment later, stopping to trace the new mark with his fingernail, he seized Lance by the waist, groping and clawing at the taut flesh as he pulled their aching crotches together, hissing at the pressure and friction between them.

 

“I should tie you up,” Keith grunted, his voice muffled as he continued to tongue at Lance’s chest. “If this damn bed had posts I’d tie your arms up with your legs so that I could take you deep and fuck you open like the little cockslut you are. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Lance?”

 

“Mnh—y-yes, Keith, please, please, I need your cock—I, I need you in me, _please_ —“

 

“Shut up,” he murmured icily, pinching Lance’s nipple hard enough to make him wail, shoving his other hand into his boyfriend’s waistband to palm at his vulva.

 

“Such a little slut, already dripping wet for me, can’t wait to bounce your tight little cunt on my big, fat dick—“

 

Lance bit back a moan, grinding against Keith’s palm as he wormed a finger in past his folds and crooked it forward, catching on Lance’s growth on the way out. He spasmed at the contact, his walls clenching around nothing as Keith’s fingers retreated, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes from the sensation.

 

The blue paladin practically tore himself out of the rest of his clothes, nipples pert and dusky brown and bouncing ever so slightly against the barely-there swell of his chest as he writhed to remove his shorts and underwear, Keith mirroring his actions quickly enough that, when he mounted Lance a moment later, his light blue boxer briefs had barely sunk past his knees.

 

“Look at you,” Keith purred, brushing the front of his dick against Lance’s flat, exposed belly as he towered over him, taking stock of the beautiful brown skin beneath him. “So tiny, so pliant and prone; I can’t wait to stuff you full and fat and show everyone that you’re _mine_ —“

 

Lance sobbed, bending his legs over his chest to expose his weeping cunt, humping at the air to gain some semblance of friction against the fiery need in his loins. Keith pushed his knees apart as far as they would go, pushing against the resistance until Lance murmured ‘orange’ beneath his breath. Keith rewarded him by shoving in three fingers as hard as he dared, smirking as Lance opened his mouth into a round ‘O’ and only begged for more. Three became four, and Lance howled in pleasure as the flat ridge of Keith’s thumb rutted against his growth.

 

But it still wasn’t enough.

 

“M-more, Keith, please!” he begged his hips rising in time with Keith’s ministrations. And then somehow four became five, and Keith’s entire hand disappeared into Lance’s slit, wrist twisting and fingers beating against his walls until Lance clamped around his fingers and slathered them in his juices, his mouth agape in a silent scream as he came.

 

“Good boy,” Keith muttered, massaging Lance through his orgasm until his cunt had relaxed enough to release his fingers, easing his hand out little by little as Lance came down from his high. “You’re gonna look so pretty and stretched out on my fat cock, gonna fuck you ‘til you’re full and heavy, Lance—“

 

“Please, Keith! Please, baby, fuck me! Give me your cock and fill me up, I, I want you, want you so bad, please, babe, _please_ —“

 

As soon as the last finger had slipped out Keith pulled Lance forward by the waist into his lap, letting out a gasp as his back slammed against the headboard and stars swam before his eyes. Lance moaned, undulating his hips in an attempt to spear himself on Keith’s dick. His boyfriend swatted him away, cupping his vulva underhand with one hand as he stroked his erection with the other, splaying his fingers open around Lance’s slit to fit around his massive cockhead.

 

He whimpered as Keith pulled him down little by little, stretching him incrementally wider as his cunt swallowed each of the swollen bands encircling his penis. The last—which encircled the base of his dick and was about as fat as Keith’s clenched fist when he was gravid—was covered in soft, pliable spines, and rested snugly against Lance’s splayed folds when he was finally fully sheathed in Keith’s lap.

 

The next part would take a little work.

 

“So good for me, Lance,” Keith cooed, crooking his arms to encircle Lance’s back until he could see the tips of his own fingers peeking around this shoulders, breath hitching as his spines brushed against his boyfriend’s tight and open heat. “So wide and stretched and pretty on my cock.”

 

He rocked his hips upward, pulling Lance down and moaning as their sexes squelched together, the delicious friction sending a tingling pleasure shooting down to their toes. Keith established the rhythm, his thrusts quick and even as Lance splayed his legs open over him.

 

Thrust. “Ah.” Thrust. “Mmnh.” Thrust. “Ngh.” Thrust. “Oooh…”

 

Keith grunted as he pulled Lance down each time, never quite withdrawing more than an inch from his partner’s quivering cunt before shoving himself back in up to the base of his last penile band as hard as he could, sparks exploding behind his eyes every time the spines brushed Lance’s heat.

 

“So tight,” he growled, hips stuttering with effort as he pushed them forward and pulled at Lance’s shoulders more insistently. “Gonna feel so good on my knot. Come on, Lance, give me more, stretch wider, give me all you’ve got—“

 

“I’m—I’m trying,” Lance panted, wincing and sweating and panting with effort as Keith continued to bear him down over his knot. “ _God_ , Keith, you feel, you feel _so fucking good_ inside of me, stretching me and fucking me open so good, can’t wait to take your eggs—“

 

Keith growled, nipping at Lance’s chest as he gave a particularly brutal thrust upwards. For a split second he thought he’d managed to slip his knot in the rest of the way, but Lance forced him out with a clench of his abdomen, sucking in a ragged breath as his face pinched in pain.

 

“Pink,” he panted, wincing as Keith looked at him in confusion. “No, it’s okay,” he clarified, the beginnings of an apology forming on Keith’s lips. “I’m just—it’s so _big_ , and it hurts—“

 

The way he said it was more of a horny whine than a sincere complaint. Keith turned over a thought in his mind, biting his lip seductively as he reached to brush away some of Lance’s sweat-soaked hair from his face.

 

“Well you know what the solution to that is, right?” he purred, mouthing at Lance’s chest with a crooked smile.

 

“And what’s that? And, um, yellow.”

 

Keith smirked, reaching a hand down to tweak his boyfriend’s nipple.

 

“Make something else hurt worse.”

 

He sucked Lance’s left breast into his mouth, teething the soft, sparse tissue as he flicked the nipple with his tongue. Lance screamed, his hips snapping forward involuntarily as Keith’s teeth scraped against his areola and clamped about the nipple hard enough to draw blood.

 

“Keith, Keith—mmmmmmn, oh, _please_ , Keith—yeah, _yeah_ , mmnh, right there, aaahngh, oh, oh _baby_ , please, _please_ don’t stop—“

 

The begging spurred him on, and his thrusts became longer and deeper and he was closer, and closer, and closer andcloser andcloserandcloser—

 

With a final, gargantuan thrust, Keith shoved his knot inside.

 

_“KEITH!”_

 

Lance screamed again as came a second time, letting his hand snake down to his nethers to fondle his growth as Keith’s knot filled him up, stretching and pulling and throbbing against his thoroughly abused cunt as the cockhead breached his cervix. Keith felt himself ejaculating streams of ‘pre’ into his partner’s womb, knowing that it would take a moment for the cum’s analgesic and muscle-relaxing qualities to take full effect. Lance’s moans were already subsiding by the time he’d finished, and then—almost as if it had sensed the preparation—Keith felt his knot expanding as the first egg prepared to leave his body.

 

“You’re doing so good, Lance, so good for me,” Keith panted, sighing in bliss as his penile spines wriggled and writhed inside of Lance’s cunt. “The first one’s coming now, Lance: are you ready to take my eggs?”

 

“Yes,” he breathed, squirming and writhing on Keith’s knot as he felt the spines beat against his walls. “Yes, Keith, give it to me, give them _all_ to me, stuff me full, _please_ —I want them inside me, want to feel you filling me up—“

 

Keith felt a familiar pressure in his loins, building up, up, up into a crescendo that sent him spiraling into pleasured gasps as the first egg evacuated his ovary with a soft _pop_ , the peristaltic contractions of his orgasm shooting the egg down his ureter until it slowly breached his cockhead and squeezed its way into Lance’s cervix. He quivered as he felt the familiar weight of the egg settling within him, the contraction of Keith’s dick inside of him sending him over the edge a third time as a wave of fresh slick squelched against his thighs.

 

Two more followed in quick succession, settling one after the other as Keith dug his nails into his lover’s shoulders, panting with effort and pleasure as he birthed the eggs into Lance’s body.

 

The next one was particularly large, and required a substantial amount of pushing on Keith’s part to evacuate it from his cockhead. Lance helped him through it, bucking his hips forward to move the egg along until it finally plopped into his cervix with the rest of the others. The next was not much smaller, and Keith had had to massage his dick by pushing his palm into Lance’s stomach to get it moving the rest of the way. When it finally managed to pass through his cockhead he’d motioned to remove his hand, but Lance had kept it there, smiling wryly as Keith glanced up at him in confusion.

 

“You feel that?” he mumbled, guiding Keith’s hand along the hard bulge distending his stomach below his belly button, then up to the slight paunch of his newly swollen womb just above it. “You did that, Keith. You’re making me so full; so heavy with your eggs and cock, breeding me, _mating_ me, making me yours all over again—“

 

Keith growled, puling Lance down into an aggressive kiss as he felt the next egg move within him, this time following it all the way up to Lance’s womb with his hand before it too settled inside. They continued their languid kissing as four more eggs presented, Keith pressing against Lance’s stomach each time to feel the soft orbs shifting about inside of him.

 

After the tenth egg Lance had started to wilt, too exhausted to keep himself propped up in Keith’s lap, and so he’d laid Lance out below him on the bed, the flared knot keeping him nestled deep inside during their shift. Keith had continued to fuck the eggs into him, propped up on his elbows and inches away to see Lance’s face every time his mouth opened in bliss as another settled deep inside of him.

 

Keith barely had enough energy left in him to push the last of the eggs into Lance’s body: the second to last he passed was the largest yet, and he’d stretched Lance another finger’s breadth wider when his penis had expanded to take the egg’s extra girth. Getting it past his cockhead had bordered on painful, but the moment it had landed heavy inside of his lover Lance had moaned so prettily and Keith had come so hard that he’d hardly noticed the final egg until it was halfway down his shaft.

 

His knot began to deflate not long after the last egg settled , and Lance had sighed at the loss when it had finally gone down enough for Keith to unsheathe himself from his lover’s body.

 

Lance whined, clenching his cunt in vain as two of the smaller eggs tumbled out of his hole, reaching for them languidly to stuff them back inside of his body. Keith gave him a pointed look, but helped him position them back inside nonetheless, not sparing Lance any opportunity to feel as full and satisfied as he possibly could be.

 

They fell asleep cuddling, Keith’s hand placed protectively over the distended bulge in Lance’s stomach.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

Keith woke up to Lance moaning.

 

He was propped up on his knees on the bed, his naked ass stuck straight in the air, and his stomach noticeably larger than it had been when they’d gone to sleep.

 

He’d already passed four of the eggs, the remains of their gelatinous and sticky contents collected in a sad heap below him, staining the sheets white.

 

“How’re you doing?” he asked gently, pressing a gentle kiss to Lance’s sweating brow as his body shuddered with effort and a fifth egg slipped out to join the others. He whimpered in ecstasy, calling out Keith’s name as a sixth brushed against his g-spot on its way out, sending his spent body into another shuddering orgasm.

 

“How is it you still manage to make me feel good when you’re not even awake?” Lance panted, offering Keith a tired smile.

 

He looked at the disgusting mess pooling between Lance’s legs and raised an eyebrow. “How is it I managed to date someone who has an alien egg expulsion kink?”

 

Lance laughed, reaching out a hand to caress his lover’s cheek. “You’d be surprised how good it feels on the way out. Your weird Galra genes are a gift that keeps on giving. ”

 

“I’ll leave the former statement un-tested on my part, if that’s all right with you,” Keith retorted, pressing a kiss to Lance’s outstretched hand.

 

About ten minutes after Lance had finished, Keith had drawn him a bath in their shared washroom and made sure that Lance had taken all of his pills to avoid infections. The unviable eggs were wrapped up in a sheet next to the door, and every now and then Lance glanced at them wistfully, a question dancing on his tongue.

 

Twenty-two eggs in. Twenty-two eggs out.

 

“Do you think one will ever stick?”

 

Keith stopped mid-gesture as he raised a sudsy sponge against Lance’s back, following the line of his gaze to the discarded sheets. He blushed, fumbling with his bangs as he sorted out the words in his head.

 

“It’s hard to say,” he replied, “what with us being different species and all. After the first time I asked Kolivan about it, and he said that if my parents managed to conceive me that there might be a chance—“

 

“ _Wait_ wait wait, you got The Talk from _Kolivan_?”

 

“Well I wasn’t going to ask Sendak!” Keith retorted, folding his arms indignantly as Lance cackled at his expense. “It’s not like I had that many options of people to go to when my dick grew ridges and I started expelling eggs in my sleep!”

 

Lance continued to laugh, his beautiful smile showing through even as he tried to cover his face.

 

“ _What_?”

 

“Well, uh…I, uh, I guess I half expected you to flip out when I mentioned starting a family,” Lance mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Unless—“

 

Keith smiled, kissing Lance’s shoulder before he ran the sponge over the area. “Lance, we’ve been having unprotected sex for six years, and even T isn’t 100% foolproof. I guess—well, if it _were_ to happen, and you were happy about it, then, well—“

 

He blushed, remembering the ring he’d purchased under Hunk’s direction and kept locked up in his sock drawer for the better part of six months, waiting for the right moment to pop the question to the love of his life.

 

“Lance, I—I love you, and I’d love to start a family with you.”

 

His lover gawked, staring at Keith as if he had put all of the stars in the sky.

 

“Did you just—oh my _God_ —Keith, did you just propose to me in a _bathtub_? Wait—Keith, don’t leave! I was just kidding!”

 

Keith choked back a laugh as he rifled through the drawers, un-bundling the pink and orange pair that Coran had knitted him for Christmas a few years ago.

 

He was back in the bathroom before Lance could really start whining, hands tucked into the pockets of his pajama pants as he kneeled down next to the bathtub. Lance was putting up an impressive front with that pout, but if what Shiro and Allura had told him was anything to go by then he was more than a little disappointed at the ‘false alarm.’ Keith smiled, picking up the sponge and setting back to work on cleaning the spaces between Lance’s fingers on his left hand.

 

“Would you accept a bathtub proposal?” Keith murmured, wiping Lance’s hand free of suds before kissing his knuckles.

 

“I—oh— _oh my God_ —“

 

Lance sniffled, and Keith took that as his cue to fish the ring out of his pocket, offering him the platinum band with a small ruby and sapphire set side by side into the metal in his palm.

 

“So…?”

 

He got his answer when Lance grabbed his face and pulled him into the tub—pajama pants and all—to give Keith a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, laughing and sobbing with joy as he murmured ‘yes’ over and over again between kisses.

 

“You fucking dork,” Lance sobbed, carding a soapy hand through Keith’s hair. “Don’t you know you’re supposed to present the ring in a box or pressed between your thumb and forefinger and say ‘Lance Charles Espinosa McClain, will you marry me’?”

 

Keith blushed, hiding behind his wet bangs.

 

“Fucking _shit_ , I knew I’d mess it up—“

 

“Well you can still redeem yourself! Put that thing on my finger, boy!”

 

He presented a well-manicured hand, practically bouncing in excitement as it fit perfectly snug around—

 

—his pointer finger.

 

“I love you so fucking much,” Lance laughed, not even bothering to change it to his ring finger before drawing Keith into another kiss.


End file.
